Tainted
by Milly22
Summary: Sebastian's interest is peaked when he meets an odd little sea-blue eyed girl named Robin. After 9 years he finally finds her again, only to have his whole world flipped upside down. SxC, Female Ciel!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry my summary sucks so much! I should really be working on Heaven Sent, but I got this idea into my mind and I found that I just had to wirte it.  
><strong>

**So things you should know: this takes place in the present time (Except you know, in Autumn) and Ciel is female! I just love making him the opposite gender for some reason ^_^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was brisk morning as Sebastian strolled along the cobbled path, his footsteps echoing off the castle walls that surrounded him. A particularly cold breeze hit the man, causing him to pull the black coat he was wearing tighter around himself. It was only November, but the weather was gradually transitioning from the lazy carefree days of summer to the bitingly cold, miserable days of winter.<p>

Sebastian would often like to come to the Tower of London in the morning on weekends. There was something about the gruesome murders and torture that occurred in the Towers that piqued his interest.

But of course that doesn't mean that he wasn't alive at the time. No, he was very much alive at that time nearly a millennia ago. In fact, at that time he would have most likely have been in his adolescent years, although he was not in London at the time it was built. The demon had actually just come here only half a century ago, he had recently been in Germany, preying on the many distressed souls that had lost something because of the war. He smiled as he remembered the bittersweet memories that came flooding back to him. He had been much more carefree in his younger days, feasting on twisted and tainted souls, not even bothering to form contracts.

He was older now, and through his experience he had gained a better understanding of the benefits of a contract. But, true as it was that contracts were much more rewarding in the end, Sebastian would often catch himself thinking of his reckless adolescence.

"Oi!"

Sebastian blinked as he was stirred out of his daydreaming by a small, high pitched voice. Looking around for the source that had rudely interrupted him from his thoughts, Sebastian's eyes landed on two small forms at the top of one of the towers. One was a boy of around 8, with soft golden hair that fell lightly around his face, and bright blue eyes that shone from underneath his bangs. The other, the speaker, was a smaller girl who looked to be about a year younger, with dark hair tinted slightly blue, and large cerulean eyes. The girl appeared to be watching the older boy as he was standing precariously on the edge of the tower.

Curious, Sebastian decided to see how it would play out. Humans, they never seized to amuse him so.

"Hey Robin, did you know, this is the bloody tower," the blond said gleefully looking out at the city's horizon, "where those two princes were ruthlessly murdered. Do you think maybe we would be able to hear their screams from here?" he added, probably trying to get some sort of reaction from the statement.

The girl looked unfazed at what the blonde had said, "You idiot. Get down from there at once." the petite voice shouted with authority, at the boy who was now placing one foot in front of the other along the edge of the tower's roof. Surprisingly there was no hint of concern in the girl's voice as her companion continued to walk along the risen concrete edge of the tower.

The boy laughed, looking back at the girl, "What? Afraid of getting in trouble for breaking the rules?" the boy said mockingly.

"Of course not, rules are destined to be broken if you want to survive in this world," the girl said as if this were obvious, "but if you continue to do that you'll wind up dead, not that I care, but don't expect me to be there to pick up your broken pieces."

Sebastian was slightly taken aback by the words that the young girl had spoke with such conviction. It was extremely unlike a seven-year old to not really care whether or not their friend plummated to their death, but it was also very strange the way she delivered those lines with such seriousness. Sebastian smirked, very much entertained by these strange children.

The boy then wore an eerie smile as he turned back towards the edge and lifted a leg as if to step on a patch of air, his body leaned forward with a gleeful smile as he was about to topple off the edge-

Frowning the boy miraculously caught himself and spun back around to face the girl, "You're so boring Robin, you wouldn't even try to save me?" the blonde said with a pout.

Crossing her little arms with a 'humph', Robin looked back at the boy with an emotionless expression, seemingly bored with the situation, "Why should I? It's your choice whether or not to hold onto that thread, you either fight for your world, or you lose it all because you can't keep up. That's all there is to it. Besides," she said leading the boy with her eyes to look down at her frail arm, which was held out, " I had my hand out for you to grab, had you wanted too."

The boy smiled a genuine smile at this, which soon turned into a mischievous one, "Does that mean you'll let me hold your hand?" the blond said winking playfully.

The girl scoffed at this, instantly dropping the outstretched arm, "Sometimes you disgust me, Alois." The boy, Alois, laughed at this, causing Robin to roll her eyes, but a faint smile could be seen on her face.

Sebastian started to chuckle at the two before catching himself, laughing at something as mundane as children's antics? He was realy not acting like himself today. He quickly turned his head away from the two, wondering why he had bothered to watch the conversation in the first place. Shaking his head at his strange actions, he continued to walk down the cobbled path before he did something else utterly riddculous (apparently he had stopped in his tracks to watch children. Sigh, how humiliating his actions were today).

The girl must have see his movement because she froze, staring at his form. Feeling the gaze on his back, Sebastian turned his head back around to see that the girl was intently staring at him. Feeling the pull of those deep, sea-blue orbs he locked eyes with her.

Time seemed to stop as they were trapped by others eyes, one set of demonic red, and one set of pure blue. Subconsciously the young girl started to move forward one hand slightly outstretched, as if to reach out to him.

The next second she was falling.

"ROBIN!"

Robin looked back up at Alois in a daze. Seeing his facial expression she realised what was happening, and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the end...

Only to land in Sebastian's arms.

"One should always follow one's own advice, especially when it's as wise as yours, mademoiselle," the young girl looked up and blinked, taking in the stranger's pale, unblemished complexion. His eyes were an odd shade of red and he had ebony hair that fell on either side of his perfectly structured, slender face. And then she did something rather peculiar,

she laughed.

Giggles spilled out of her pretty little pink mouth, the musical sound of her laughter bubbling up from her throat. Sebastian could only stare at the petite form in his arms, completely at a loss of words at the sudden strange reaction.

The girl raised her head to look into the strangers eyes, her lips still curved into a smile, a little mittoned hand covering the pink mouth to stop the giggles from spilling out, her eyes absolutely delighted. One would say that she looked utterly adorable.

"It's so very ironic," the little girl said happily, her beautiful blue eyes boring into his scarlet ones, "My parents always used to tell me that red eyes bring terrible misfortune, but a pair of red eyes just saved me from misfortunate!" she explained, giggling once again.

Before Sebastian could respond, her companion, Alois called out to her, "Robin! Robin are you alright!" the blonde said in a panic, concern etched into his face. The girl hoped out of the demons hold, brushing herself off, "I'm fine, calm down Alois. I was lucky enough to have this kind stranger to catch me," the girl turned back to Sebastian, locking eyes with him again and giving him a small smile, "Thank you for catching me, Sir, I'm terribly sorry to have inconvenienced you," she said politely.

Smiling genuinely, Sebastian decided that he liked this strange girl, "It was no problem mademoiselle, one would not be able to call himself a gentleman if he merely stood by as a pretty young lady such as yourself fell out of the sky."

The young girl just stared at him, head cocked, with a curious look on her face. She opened her small mouth, as if to say something but was cut off by her blond companion, "Thank you, sir, but you see we have to get going now, so if you'll excuse us," the boy said annoyed, grabbing onto Robin's hand and basically dragging her along with him. For some reason, even though that man saved Robin, there something Alois didn't like about him. He couldn't quite put his finger on the reason why, but it was probably something to do with the way he was looking at Robin. Alois felt like he had to protect little Robin from this man, the thought making him tighten his grip on the fragile little bird.

"Wait!" the little girl under her companion's arm chirped looking back at the stranger, tugging herself out his string grip, "You saved me, can I at least know your name?"

Sebastian turned back around to look at the source of the small voice, for a second considering giving the child a fake name, he wasn't one to give out his true name unnecessarily. _Well, _he thought, _I've already done more strange things in the past 10 minutes than I have in centuries; I doubt I could do anything else more humiliating than what I already have. _

Sighing inwardly at himself, Sebastian locked eyes with the small child's anxious ones, "My name is Sebastian, Sebastian Michealis."

The look of anxiety on the young girl's face was replaced with a pleased one, she smirked back at him still being pulled by her friend, "My name is Robin, Robin Phantomhive!" Her voice was faint because of the she was so far away, but Sebastian was able to catch the words with his heightened demon senses.

Sebastian stood where he was, watching the small girls form retreat into the distance, before turning around and continuing on his way. _Robin Phantomhive, _the name echoed through his head and he smiled as he walked along the cobbled path, he'd never been so entertained by one small child, _I hope someday we meet again._

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I'm not sure if I'll continue with this or not, let me know if you want me to continue! :)<strong>_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ... yeah, so I know you guys probably all kind of hate me because this took me 2 months** **to get up when I told you it would only take a coupe of weeks.. and there are a lot of reasons for that that you probably don't really want to hear about, but part of the reason that it took so long was because I needed to sit down and think about where I wanted to go with this story, because when I first started out it was just a little fun idea to write maybe one or two chapters about. But now it's starting to turn into something more complicated and I wanted to make sure I had a clear idea of where it was headed before I really dived into it.**

** I don't know if you'll all like the direction this is going in, but I hope that you will. And I should probably add to the summary as well, but don't worry, Sebastian and Robin will still meet like my first idea of the story was planned. Without further delay, please enjoy the 2nd installment of Tainted! :)**

* * *

><p>The slight shuffle of a small girl's feet was echoed through the quiet hallway that seemed devoid of any life. The hallway, the floor and the ceiling were connected to each other by the curve formation of the wall, leaving the hallway completely smooth, with no corners. A strange glossy white material covered all four sides of the hall, and long rectangles of light were seamlessly installed in the ceiling, reflecting off the shiny floors.<p>

Robin sat on a glass bench that was also curved, and a white material could be seen through the top transparent layer. The girl thought it was a bit strange that there were no gaps or corners in all of the hallways, did they have something against sharp edges? Robin also noticed that all of the doors were tinted glass and indented into the walls with windows on either side, and green tinted glass plaques hung from the ceiling that told which room it was. She had tried to read some of them on her way in, but their guide was leading them through the hallway rather quickly and she only picked up on a few: a hazardous materials storage room, and a laboratory. This drew her to a conclusion that this place was some sort of scientific research facility. But what exactly were they researching?

Robin examined the room across from where she was sitting, the glossy plaque displaying one lone word in large all capital white letters, _Testing. _She assumed that was where they conducted their experiments, whatever they were. The girl tried to peer through the glass windows, but found she wasn't able to see much through the heavily tinted windows. Wondering why the glass was so dark, she reasoned there must be some sort of light sensitive materials that they were working with. But it didn't make much sense, why have the windows there in the first place if that was the case? It's not like they would be able to see through them very well, and if there really were light sensitive materials then it would be better to have no windows there at all. Some part of Robin's instinct told her that they were hiding something in that room, but what?

Before she could elaborate further on the idea, she heard the opening of a door behind her. She turned her head slightly and raised her large sea-blue eyes to address the person who opened it. A middle aged man greeted her at the doorway, his dark hair was peppered with gray was combed back from his face, showing a slightly receding hairline. He wore a professional looking dark black pin striped suit and freshly polished shoes. Dull green eyes regarded the young girl with excitement, partly curious, and partly fearful of the petite form in front of him, although Robin was confused as to why this man had any reason to fear her.

"If you could please join us Miss Phantomhive, your parents and I have something we wish to discuss with you," the man said rather anxiously, he seemed as if part of him wanted to pounce on her from excitement and the other part wanted to run away from her as fast as possible.

Ignoring the man's odd mannerisms for now she stood up from the glass bench her long necklace that she was wearing clinking from the movement. Straightening up she smoothed out her outfit, which consisted of long high waisted dark pants, with a loose white blouse tucked into them, and a opened, elbow length, fitted blue jacket that matched the colour of her eyes. It was expected as the daughter of a highly successful company that she dressed professionally and kept up to modern fashion trends. Something that Robin found rather time consuming and tedious, but she managed to keep up for the Funtom company's sake.

The room looked like an office of some sort, with a large mahogany desk propped up in the middle. Book shelfs lined the walls, filled with thick books of all colours and sizes. Two people occupied the room, one was sitting on one of the four leather chairs in the room, facing Robin with a forced smile and watery eyes, her mother. The other occupant was her father, standing behind her mother with his hands in his pockets, his face devoid of emotion. Robin got this trait from her father, unlike her mother who was always quite emotional, her father would always encourage her to do this because he claimed it gave the upper hand, you're opponent would be unable to know the truth about the situation at hand.

The girl smirked inwardly, realizing that she herself was the opponent in this situation. If there was anything she learned from her father, it was how to play games, and this time he would be the enemy to crush.

Her mother's eyes were glistening as she looked towards Robin, but she could see that her mother was failing to look at her eyes, "Robin dear, Dr. Mease here thinks he can help you with this phase you're going through," she said trying to be cheery , giving the young girl a small desperate smile.

Robin raised a brow at this statement, a phase? Is that what she was deciding to call it now? The girl nearly burst out laughing at the word her mother used.

At the introduction of his name the man that opened the door for Robin walked into her field of view, taking a seat beside her mother. He folded his hands together on the table, that look of strange excitement on his face as he regarded her, "As your mother said Miss Robin, my staff and I find your case to be most intriguing. It's very rare, not all children are like you," he explained slowly, a warm smile on his face.

"You're special, Robin," her mother forced out, her eyes were glassy, her lips in a tight smile. Robin could she her mother's hands trembling in her lap, reminding her somewhat of a small, frightened rabbit. Her father said nothing as he stood behind her, only placing a gentle hand on his wife's shoulder, his eyes set.

"So very special..."

* * *

><p>Margaret Fey sat seated in her overly large, genuine leather desk chair that seemed to almost swallow her up, making her appear much more small and frail than she already was. Which is exactly the reason why she liked it, a scrawny, petite middle-aged woman that looked as if she could break from the smallest touch was hardly threat in anyone's eyes. Every ignorant greed-driven business man that walked through the large mahogany doors to the study assumed that they could trample all over her, like the ocean would wash away the carefully sculpted sandcastles. But just as they reached out to smother the small castle and engulf her in their depths, it turned out to be made of strong iron, which could take the countless hits that they threw at her, unable to fall.<p>

A polite knock at the door stirred her from her thoughts. Without looking up from her spot at the desk she called out, "Come in".

Looking up to see who had entered she noticed a young man with dark hair and a handsome face stood at the door. Seeing as it was only Sebastian, she swivelled the chair around to face the window, which took more effort than it should for any normal person. Staring out the paned glass window, she watched as a small rabbit hobbled along grass towards the shade of the tree, one of its little paws seemingly injured. Margaret had a feeling that she had seen that rabbit somewhere before...

"The letter that you requested from the bank arrived, my Lady," Sebastian's low, silky voice called from the door.

"Bring it here then," she said a little impatiently, a little fed up with the demon's slowness. She held out a hand for the envelope, with her back still turned to the dark haired man. Sebastian smirked, deliberately taking his time to cross over to the desk just to irritate his contractor, before placing the thick milk, white envelope in the frail hand.

Annoyed with the demon's teasing behaviour she carelessly ripped open the envelope, quickly scanning through its contents. After reading, she smiled, pleased with how far she had managed to come. Just 8 months ago she was living on the streets barely scrapping up enough food for her and her son to survive. It was the day that her son almost died from starvation, after they had been thrown on the streets because of her miserable husband's shameless death that she swore that she would do anything to guarantee his safety. Absolutely anything.

A smooth melodic voice from behind her pulled her back to the present, "It seems as though against all odds you have successful accomplish what others that knew you thought was impossible. Congratulations, it seems as though you've accumulated enough money for one to carry on happily, and safely."

Eyes bright with pride she nodded, amazed at how much she was able to accomplish, her hard work was finally paying off. Especially now that she had enough money for Dominic to live happily...

Eyes wide she immediately tensed up as she realized why the demon had been much less obedient. Outside the window, the rabbit was still hobbling along, but it was hobbling straight towards the hawk that laid overhead, and it hobbled along in blissful ignorance, unknowing of the dangers that laid right before it.

A low, smooth voice purred into her ear, suddenly closer now than before, "I think, my Lady, that you're goal has been completed," the harsh meaning behind the words frightened the fragile woman and she began to tremble.

Realizing the threat pleas and excuses began to pour out of her mouth, "Why now? I'm not done yet! I could still save up more for Dominic! What if he were to enrol int-" Her pleas were abruptly cut off as she was mercilessly slammed against the wall.

One hand outstretched, Sebastian flicked one of the dark locks from his face and looked at her with a bored expression, "How very disappointed, I foolishly thought that maybe you would be different from all of the others," the silky voice said, edged with cruelty. The scrawny woman struggled uselessly against the inhuman grip keeping her against the wall, "Pathetic, it seems you're just as weak as everyone thought you to be. It seems you won't be missed with the amount of enemy's you've made. I wonder if your precious son will ever find it in himself to forgive you."

Terror filled the woman's body it's sticky tendrils piercing through the iron armour she always wore, finally cracking prideful dignity. She pleaded and grovelled with all she had, while the demon simply laughed at her efforts.

Dominic, everything she had ever done in her life was for him. Every penny of hers belonged to him, every last scrap of food, pieces of china, even the dust bunnies that had collected under the bed belonged to her Dominic.

Out of her peripheral vision she could see that the hawk was swooping down to reach the unsuspecting rabbit. Suddenly she realized why she had recognized the rabbit, it was the one that Sebastian had brought into the house after finding it injured. She had always wondered why he had bothered to save it, but now she finally understood. She was the rabbit, the broken rabbit that had foolishly limped into his trap, unknowing and uncaring of the dangers that it held. And with that the trapped rabbit cried out one last word with the last of her remaining strength.

_Dominic_

* * *

><p>The first time it had happened was when she was turning six, her parents and all of the servants had gathered together in the large dining hall and decorated the room with dark blue and bright silver silk ribbons that wrapped around the columns and tied into large, loose bows. The solid rosewood table was draped in white silk covered with hand-made lace that had swirling patterns of rose petals and vines. The main attraction that her six-year-old eyes were drawn to was the large 7 tiered cake that was iced with varying patterns of swooping ribbons with little silver balls and small bouquets with carefully crafted sugar flowers gently resting on top.<p>

It was only after she served an extra large helping of the cake did her eyes return to the interlocking rose petals and vines on the lace. After several minutes of staring at it she realised why she recognized it, it was the same lace on the large curtains curtains in her oversized room that billowed and swayed like the giant flags that lined Buckingham palace. Robin and the maid, Miss Anderson, that sewed them for her used to tied them around their necks and drape them over their shoulders, pretending to be queens and princesses.

"Where's Miss Anderson?" she asked as noticed that the mentioned was not there. After receiving no reply she looked up to see her parents nervously exchanging looks. "Rachel, Vincent, where's Miss Anderson," she said more seriously this time, purposely using her parents first names to make herself sound more mature.

Her parents then gave her the one look she always hated and in the second she knew she would never she her beloved maid again, it was a look full of pity, pity for a small child who had lost something like a favourite stuffed bear or a treasured dolly. Something in their eyes was easily replaceable. Of course her parents didn't say this, they were both very successful business workers that knew what people wanted and didn't want to hear, but Robin knew they were thinking it, and this online caused her to become upset. She just remembers being angry, angry at her parents for not caring enough, angry at her maid for being her only friend then leaving without warning or permission, angry at society for making someone like Miss Anderson easy to forget. The fire built inside her, growing and growing into something uncontrollable, rage that knew no limits, making her blind with fury. The lights started to flicker and pulse around her, the chandelier swaying back and forth like a boat in a violent storm.

And then it was black.

It had happened several times afterward, increasing in strength each time until it could no longer be ignored. Her parents were frightened at first of course, not knowing it had something to do with their daughter. But the fear soon to a taboo shame as they realized there was something seriously wrong with their little bird. They began to look at her differently, they had once proudly shown her off to all of their associates, bragging about how perfect their little child was, but after the episodes they would hide her away from the outside world, trying to hide the hideous secret like one would hide an embarrassing stain on a wall with a painting.

"Please don't look at us like that Robin," her mother suddenly cried, her voice trembling. She was starring into Robin's emotionless face with pleading eyes, her arms were her half raised, as if to reach out and embrace her with the warmth and love that she always used to give, "you know that we always loved you."

She laughed darkly at this in her mind, 'loved'. Yes of course, they _used _to love her, that is until the day she became the disturbing freak that she was. Robin entertained the idea of coldly telling them they can take their fake love their games of dodging around their true intentions and kindly go to hell. But of course she couldn't say this, _wouldn't_ say this, because despite them no longer loving her, she stilled loved them, they were her parents, after all.

Plastering on fake reassuring smile for her mother she gently told her, "It's alright mother, I'm not upset," and it was true, she wasn't. Quite the contrary, Robin was completely devoid of emotions at the moment, had been devoid of them for years, "We always knew it would end up like this someday anyways..."

And that was the day that Robin Phantomhive, the daughter of the esteemed Earl and Countess Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive,

died.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you guys like it? Do you like where it's going? Please review and let me know! You guys are really whats motivating me to continue this story so all of your support is much appreciated, you guys are honestly the best! Also as a side note, there are so many stories called Tainted! I didn't even realize how many there were until I looked it up today..<strong>

**Thanks for reading and review! :)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**** PLEASE READ****

**So first of all I want to say that I had planned to make this longer, but honestly I probably wouldn't have been able to update until around Christmas, and this was still sittting on my computer so I though you guys may as well read it seeing as I won't be able to do very much writing in the meantime. The reason? I have a LOT of school work, its insane, plus trying to keep up with a job and other such issues, I don't have much free time or social life. **

**But seriously guys I feel really bad ****so to make up for it I PROMISE I will write a whole bunch during winter break, you guys can even threaten me if you want! :D**

****ALSO YOU MAY GET CONFUSED WITH TIME PERIODS, I MADE A LITTLE TIMELINE TO HELP YOU GUYS OUT**

**EDIT: LOL MY CHART TOTALLY DID NOT SHOW UP BECAUSE FFN HATES ME... SO I MADE THIS:  
><strong>

Sebastian and Robin Meet- first chapter

2 years later - Robin's 'death'

CURRENT TIME -9 years after intial meeting, 7 years after Robin's death

**Make sense? I hope so. Let me know if you're still a little confused. Anyways, please Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sebastian watched as the blood trickled slowly down his fingers, tendrils of dark red liquid that left stains of scarlet on his smooth complexion, contrasting sharply with his pale skin. His lunch had been quite satisfying. Fey's soul was tainted with large amounts of fear, ignorance, and blind determination; he should be sated now for at least a couple of decades.<p>

_Although, that little bird's would have been so much more __**delicious**__, _he thought sadistically with slight disappointment. It had been nearly nine years since he had the chance encounter with the peculiar child, and even with his enhanced demon skills he had yet to locate the girl. It so very _frustrating_, to think a centuries old, supernatural being with extraordinary strength and intelligence that humans could only dream of having, couldn't find one measly little runt. He had been able to track down the young girl's parents, but that was only because the Phantomhive name was so well known that you would have to be an imbecile not to know who they were. Yes, knowing where her parents were was all very well and good, but failing to find the girl with them after carefully planned surveillances of the estate was very irritating indeed. _Oh the embarrassment, _how all the demons would be laughing at him now. _Pathetic _they would call him,he would never be able to live this down in the demon world.

There was also the fact that about seven years ago the young girl had been proclaimed dead, a mysterious event that gave hardly any details about the child's death. The papers merely stated that it had been an unexpected illness, most likely a fever of some-sort, and that the child's frail body couldn't handle it. But something about the story seemed odd to Sebastian. Yes it was certainly possible for one to die from a fever, but coming from the wealthy family that the girl did, one would think that there would have been easy access to countless doctors that could have been paid with what they considered pocket change. There was another strange fact about the ordeal that Sebastian found quite suspicious there were no photos that went along with the articles. Even stranger was that when he tried to gather other articles and photos of the girl they had disappeared without a trace, as if someone were trying to erase the evidence that the child had even _existed. _Most puzzling indeed.

A large drop of blood hung precariously from his finger, the liquid swelled, ready to drop to the Earth far below. Sebastian swiftly caught the drop with his tongue, letting it spread across his tongue like a snowflake. Slipping his tongue back in his mouth, the demon's cruel face twitched into an eerie smile.

The fact that he couldn't find elusive bird didn't deter him from his search though. Oh no, it only encouraged him, _drove _him to find her. After being thoroughly mocked by the little brat, he would make sure that he did find her, _by any means possible_.

* * *

><p>A young girl subconsciously twirled a pen around in her long bony fingers as she was completely absorbed in a textbook. It was relatively silent in the room except for the delicate <em>click <em>as the pads of her fingers meet the cheap plastic exterior of the pen.

_...Thomas Young performed his famous double slit experiment which seemed to prove that light was a wave- _**(1)**

The young girl was abruptly disrupted as the bulb in the desk light hat she was using flickered like that of a bug zapper whenever an unfortunate fly had the misfortune of running into it. Sighing she reached out a pale hand o adjust the reading lamp, only to quickly retract the hand when she failed to realize that the lamp would be hot as_ hell. _Shaking out the injured the injured hand as she chastised herself for her stupidity, the dark haired youth reflected on why she had to resort to using the storeroom to read through her textbooks. Really, she _should _be reading the quantum physics textbook in the library, like the majority of society, but then she remembered that she hated the library. She found that she couldn't stand the place, it was always crowded with overly-enthusiastic scientists that milled about and pretended to be 'working', and every time she went in there for some peaceful reading the imbeciles tried to talk with her, as if she actually _liked _the cold-hearted bastards. To make matters worse the idiots didn't seem to comprehend that a library was generally considered to be a _quiet _place. You know where people of refined intellect and of which genuinely have a brain, went to attempt to enrich said brain with some interesting and rather insightful reading.

But apparently they couldn't quite grasp this concept.

Sometimes though, they would force her to go to the god-forsaken place, claiming that she was being an 'anti-social hermit' by hiding in storage rooms, which she didn't really see any problems with. Was it so weird to squat in the dusty corners of old, dimly lit storage rooms to read a good physics book or too? She hardly thought so, but that's besides the point. The point being that the reason she had ended up here is all because it was one of those days. Usually when the anti-social girl was forced to study in the library she sat with the awkward young scientist, whose name has escaped her this morning, as (fortunately) he didn't feel the need to fill up the silence with nonsensical babbling. Of course with her luck today she had been forced to sit with a group of scientists who were having a heated discussion about the cuteness of cats. I'm not kidding you, _cats._ Of course this then led to the blue-eyed teen promptly leaving the table without a word.

"Robinnn~!" an obnoxiously perky male voice sounded.

_Oh Lord. Just what I need, another idiot, _the dark haired girl thought grumpily. "Alois, I thought I told you stop calling me by that name_,"_

The blonde haired boy pouted as he walked over to the young girl, "But that name is so cute~" Alois whined. Dramatically lying in front of the irritated girl on the desk she was currently trying to use to study. The exuberant blond was also most likely aware of the scandalous pose that he was now making, that was completely suggestive and inviting. Long pale legs were draped across the plain wooden desk and practically shoved into the young girls face. The dark haired girl was virtually used to the young man's constant flaunting of his body, and proceeded to effectively ignore the insane antics of Alois.

"Robin Phantomhive is dead. The girl you once knew isn't here anymore and I implore you to except this fact and call me by my real name," said girl said rather fed up with the overly enthusiastic blond. _Really. _She had to remind the air head every time she saw him not to call her that name, which was often due to the boy's clingy personality.

Anger flashed in Alois' eyes, his mood instantly changing. The dark haired girl wasn't particularly surprised by this, Alois tended to be very bipolar, his emotions would fluctuate unpredictably. One minute he would be overly excited and hyperactive and practically dancing the tango, and next he would be angry and rather violent and ready to kill anyone on sight.

"Fine," the temperamental blond said venomously, puting as much distain as he could in the next word, "_Ciel," _but his emotions shifted again after using the name, his eyes glazing over with disconsolate sadness.

The azure eyed girl didn't need an explanation for the sudden change in emotion, she already knew the reason behind the young boy's despondency. _Ciel _was a name they had given her, after she had relinquished her former name. It was short for _Complex Integrated Electron Limitor_, Ciel for short. No last name. The dark haired girl always thought it an appropriate name, given the circumstances. It represented the experiment she had become, the fragile bird she no longer was, in that girl's place was an experiment, a machine, _Ciel_.

The soft sound of Alois readjusting himself on the desk brought Ciel out of her reverie. Shaking her head a little she finally turned her attention to the idiot lying on her desk. He was still attempting a seductive pose, in his usual Alois kind of way that the blond may not have even been aware of. _Dear Lord, he probably does this in his sleep, _the petite girl thought with disgust, daintily scrunching up her nose as if she caught a whiff of a particularly bad smell. Sighing, the small irritated girl decided she may as well ask the moron why he felt the need to rudely interrupt her from her studying.

"What is it that you want?" the girl asked bluntly, not even bothering to hide her annoyance with the psychopathic blond.

Said blond feigned a hurt expression, "What? Can I not visit my best friend without having an ulterior motive?" . Alois attempted to subtly move his legs closer to Ciel by pretending to stretch them out, a slightly devious look on the cheeky blonds face.

"You only ever barge in here when you want to bother me about something," the young girl said trying to focus back on the textbook she had been attempting to read earlier, but failing miserably as Alois' pale legs abruptly settled themselves on the physics book, "and for God's sake Alois could you put on some decent clothing for once? It's like I've got my own personal stripper over here!"

"Oh Ciel don't you worry," the devious blond said wiggling his eyebrows, "I will strip down for you anytime you want, just say the word and the clothes are gone"

Ciel felt her eye twitching in annoyance, this boy was entirely too much to handle, how the girl managed to stay sane after spending all of this time with him, she honestly didn't know.

"That will hardly be neces-"

"I'm totally serious,"

"And so am I," Ciel responded, pinching the bridge of her nose while feeling a major migrane coming on, "so as I was saying that will not be requ-"

"Fuck. Please say yes- Ahhh! Hey!" Alois scrambled as he quickly dodged the heavy textbook that was aimed directly at his head. Alois eyebrows shot up, completely shocked, " Holy shit you've got some arm there!"

Ciel huffed at the blonde's antics entirely fed up with the direction the conversation was headed in, "Could you just tell me why it is you feel the need to bother me at the moment?"

Alosi sighed, turning slightly more serious and looking a little uncomfortable about the matter. The blonde slowly swing his legs back down to the ground, lightly hopping off the table. His back still turned to Ciel, he spoke softly, "...They.." the usually loud blond became even quieter, so quiet that the young girl found herself having to lean forward to catch the rest of his words, "..They want to see you.." the blond turned his head back hesitantly to look at Ciel, sadness written all over his face, "..in the _Procedural_ room," the forlorn boy said dejectedly.

_Oh, _Ciel thought in realization, _this explains the stranger than normal behavior_, which, when you're talking about Alois is basically equal to being completely insane. Ciel would never admit it, but she felt slightly bad for the gloomy looking blond, he was always so depressed when Ciel had to go through these types of things. Couple that with the fact that Alois also tended to get rather grumpy and violent and you had an extremely dangerous mental patient who decided to torture anyone that came near them. It was always so time consuming to try and stop Alois from stabbing someone in the eye with a fork. Literally. The unfortunate scientist now had to wear bandages over her eye after the incident.

Ciel said nothing as she emotionlessly turned on her heels and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Ehhh, as I said it was supposed to be longer. I tryed to lighten up the mood a bit with some quirky Ciel and Alois time, because I just love them!<strong>

**ALSO I'm going to try and make the next chapter more action-packed and excitig, so look forward to that! :D I'm going to be realistic and set Christmas holidays as the next update**

**Thanks for reading and please review! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCHHHH 3  
><strong>


End file.
